Brent Beckhart
Brent Beckhart is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Brent was created by 'REBƎLReloaded. ' Brent joined New Directions in A New Club, and was one of the first members. In Confusion, Brent revealed in a voiceover that he is bisexual and in love with Vincent Twohy. Biography Brent was born to a mother and father; his father died when he was only 2 years old in Vietnam fighting in the army, and his mother was usually strung out on drugs when he got older. That was when his stepfather came into his life and started to be verbally, physically, and sexually abusive to Brent, and his mother wouldn't care at all. Whenever his stepfather felt like he wanted sex, and his mother wouldn't agree, he would force Brent to become sexually interested in him. However, counting multiple times of sexual abuse, and from bruises and scars, Brent began hiding himself in the closet, realizing that his stepfather has made him into a different person after he was locked up for life for rape charge and his mother decided to abandon him. He had to go to a foster home, then to a detention home, but when a family was willing to take him as part of them, things began to change and his feelings towards girls began to change when he realized that he was really interested in guys. In order to hide these feelings, Brent began to play football to fit in at McKinley. Season One A New Club Brent is seen with his friends, the jocks. He goes to talk to Martin Arcine about auditions for Glee Club. Brent later auditions with Breakeven. Jealousy Brent watches the auditions of Rachel and Meiko. Later, he sings Jet Lag with Sonia and Vincent, to show Rachel how the club is run. He later discusses the Glee Club with Vincent. Brent is last seen singing Catch My Breath with the club. Secrets Brent is seen during Glee club practice, stopping a fight between Sonia and Rachel. He later reveals his secret: he was sexually abused by his step-father. Vincent and Brent discuss Glee at lunch, and later sing Good Life to try and recruit more boys. They get Liam interested, and Brent sings Secrets ''with Liam and Vincent. Invitationals Brent appears during the New Directions meeting, and gets a solo in ''Down. At Invitationals, he is seen upset and sings in The Way It Ends. Last Member Brent appears at Invitationals, singing a solo in Evacuate the Dancefloor. ''For the rest of the episode, Brent has a minor role, appearing at the party and at the Glee meeting at the end of the episode. The Mash-Ups Brent is seen upset after Rachel and Vincent sing their duet, but doesn't explain why. He later gets a solo in ''Die Young/We Found Love. '' Queen Bey Brent is seen in the New Directions meetings. It is shown that he is the most upset when Meiko quits the club. Confusion Vincent and Rachel set the task of trying to find out what's wrong with Brent, unknown to him. Sonia later attemps to talk to him, but Brent attacks her. In a voiceover, he reveals that everybody in New Directions have tried to speak to him. In the same voiceover, he reveals that he has a crush on Vincent. At the next Glee meeting, Brent storms out, annoyed at Sonia and Gabriella's bickering. Later, Gabriella attempts to talk to him, but yet again, Brent gets annoyed. At his house, Brent sings ''I Don't Know How To Love Him, ''while looking through his phone of pictures of Vincent. Later, he apologizes for his behaviour, and Xander tells everyone in the club that people need to stop leaving, quitting and re-joining. Brent seems to agree that they need to work as a team to win Sectionals. He has a solo in ''Change Your Life, ''and at the end is seen staring at Vincent. Relationship Troubles Brent is seen angered at the news of New Directions meetings being cancelled. He, with the others, leave when Sonia and Rachel begin to argue. Coming Back Brent attends the New Directions meetings scattered throughout the episode. He also attends the boys-only meeting, held by Vincent. He performs a solo in ''Army Of Two, a song that the boys sing. At the end of the episode, Brent has a solo in Right Now. Are We Ready? Brent is one of the few members believing that they are not ready for a competition. He is later seen sitting at the piano during a New Directions meeting. After Mr. Arcine leaves, he begins to play a few notes. As he does, he begins to sing A Thousand Miles. ''The New Directions soon begin to join in, and the group sing. At the end of the episode, Brent is seen smiling when Meiko re-joins. The First Competition Brent is seen prepping for Sectionals, with the rest of the New Directions. Before they go on the bus, he is seen talking to Matthew and Vincent. At the competition, he particiapates in ''Here's To Never Growing Up and Turn Up The Music. Revenge is Sweet Brent is seen at New Directions meetings. He has a solo in We R Who We R. Arrested He is seen upset at Xander being arrested, and is seen performing songs with the New Directions. Songs Solos Season One: Breakeven.PNG|Breakeven (A New Club) Idontknowhowtolovehim.jpg|I Don't Know How To Love Him (Confusion) Duets Season One: GoodLife.PNG|Good Life (Vincent) (Secrets) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Football Players Category:Main Characters